Vacaciones
by DespairPrincess
Summary: Los planes de vacaciones frustrados pueden traer buenas consecuencias, y Sapphire lo experimentará en carne propia. Participante Bonus de: Beyond our limits! Del foro: DexHolders Del Prof.Oak.


Disclaimer: Pokémon y todo su universo no me pertenecen. Simple y claro.

 _~(*u*~)~(*u*)~(~*u*)~_

Sapphire aún no comprendía cómo había llegado hasta esta situación, en un día de compras mientras caminaba de tienda en tienda por la región de Kalos, cargando bolsas con telas y accesorios que Ruby le entregaba.

-Espérame aquí sentada, hay una oferta en una tienda allí en frente y pude ver unas telas estupendas-le exigió el de gorra, señalándole un parque con asientos, y partiendo hacia la tienda mencionada.

-"Yo sólo quería unas vacaciones tranquilas"-lloraba internamente Sapphire, sentándose decepcionada-"Si tan solo las chicas hubiesen estado libres"

 **Flashback**

Sapphire miraba frustrada el papel en el suelo de su habitación, con su PokeNav en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra. Los nombres de todas sus amigas de otras regiones estaban escritos, pero la mayor parte estaban tachados y sus lamentos cada vez eran más altos.

-White-san tiene trabajo que hacer, Platina está de viaje, Crys-sempai ya tiene que alojar a Emerald, y Blue-sempai está con sus padres. Sólo me faltaría preguntarle a…

Aún perdida en sus lamentos, comenzó a buscar en sus registros el numero de su sempai. Al encontrarlo, presionó la opción de llamar, y la conexión se estableció casi de inmediato. Saludándose afablemente y charlando de manera casual, la voz de Yellow se notaba agotada. La rubia y la castaña hablaron durante un rato, hasta que Sapphire reveló sus intenciones.

-¿Sabe, sempai? Tengo pensado ir de viaje a Kanto, pero no tengo dónde hospedarme, ¿Sabe usted de algún buen lugar para pasar la noche?-suavemente pronunció la pregunta, meditando sus palabras para no sonar indiscreta.

-No conozco muchos hoteles o lugares por el estilo, lo siento mucho-dijo apenada la rubia.

-¿No hay posibilidad de, por ejemplo, que usted me aloje en su casa?-listo, solo faltaba la respuesta de su sempai.

-Me encantaría-los ojos de Sapphire brillaron de emoción-, pero…-todo el brillo desapareció súbitamente-Me ofrecí a ayudar en la guardería pokémon, y estoy agotada. De pronto todos los entrenadores comenzaron a dejar a nuestro cargo a un pokémon cualquiera más un Ditto, y es complicado vigilar a muchos de ellos juntos sin confundir a unos con otros. Y por si eso fuera poco, aparecen huevos misteriosos por todas partes, y no sabemos qué hacer-se sinceró Yellow, sin una pizca de la amabilidad y relajación tan características de ella.

-Entiendo un poco la situación; no se preocupe por lo de mi viaje, ya me las arreglaré, usted solo descanse lo más que pueda y cuide su salud-respondió preocupada Sapphire.

-Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo. Adios, Sapphire.

-Adios, Yellow-sempai.

La llamada fue finalizada, y Sapphire suspiró derrotada. Sus planes se fueron directo a la basura, así que salió a su jardín para relajarse un poco y pensar en algo más que hacer durante sus "vacaciones".

No tuvo tiempo ni si quiera de respirar cuando Ruby salió de casa para dirigirse hacia la casa de la chica. Al verla allí en el jardín, se acercó a ella y le explicó la situación.

-Mamá y papá querían salir de viaje, pero papá tiene que trabajar, así que me entregaron los pasajes que compraron hacia la región de Kalos y me sugirieron invitarte. No te preocupes por el dinero, los pasajes cubren todos los gastos básicos, ¿Puedes, o ya tienes planes?-Dijo todo de manera natural, pero se notaba que estaba fastidiado, como si sus planes también hubiesen salido mal.

No tenía nada que hacer, y no era estúpida como para rechazar una oferta así. Tomó un pasaje y le dijo un suave "está bien", para luego entrar a preparar sus maletas.

 **Fin Flashback**

Diez minutos pasó sentada esperando a Ruby, que apareció cargado de muchas bolsas extra mientras se dirigía hacia la chica.

-Ahora volvamos al hotel, debo organizar todo esto y comenzar los trajes nuevos para mi equipo-dijo entusiasmado el de gorra, rebosante de ideas para embellecer a sus pokémon.

-Bueno, bueno, pero luego iremos a tomar un helado. Hace un calor infernal-rezongó Sapphire, levantándose del asiento y comenzando a caminar al lado de Ruby.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no notó el momento en que el chico se acercó más a ella, y fue arrancada de su ensoñación cuando sintió como él le tomó la mano. Se sonrojó como un tomate maduro pero no alejó su mano, se sentía cómoda de esa manera y dudaba que esa experiencia se volviese a repetir. Solo continuó caminando y disfrutando el momento.

-Te quiero, Ruby-susurró ella.

-Te quiero, Sapphire-susurró él.


End file.
